


Goro Week 2019

by n00dl3Gal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akechi Goro Has A Palace, Akechi Goro Redemption, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Phantom Thief (Persona 5), Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Danganronpa AU, Dialogue-Only, During Canon, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Goro Week 2019, Goro is a food blogger, Hobbies, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Introspection, Kinda Polythieves in day 6, M/M, Masks, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Spoilers, Post-Canon, Secret hobbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dl3Gal/pseuds/n00dl3Gal
Summary: My works for Goro Week 2019.Day 1: HobbiesDay 2: MasksDay 3: Food, Travel, FashionDay 4: AU, CrossoverDay 5: Palace, ShadowDay 6: (Found) FamilyDay 7: Phantom Thief, Detective





	1. Day One: Hobbies

Goro bit the inside of his lower lip as he looked down at his phone. Of course, Ren noticed. “Is something wrong?”  


“Ah, it’s nothing,” Goro said, pocketing the device. “Merely a notification letting me know a package has arrived.” No harm in telling that truth, at least. It’s not like he’ll ask what he ordered-  


“Cool, what’d you get?”

_ Crap. _

Goro took a long sip from his coffee to buy a few precious seconds. He couldn’t tell the truth; Ren was already suspicious of him, and he needed Ren’s trust if he was ever going to infiltrate their group. But he also couldn’t say something too mundane, due to his reaction. “A new book,” he said eventually. “It’s been a challenge to find thus far, and none of the libraries have a copy yet. I realize it sounds silly to be so excited over a book, but-”  


Ren shook his head, wiping the counter idly. “Not really. I mean, if it’s something you care about and want to have in your life, you should be happy, yeah? No shame in your own happiness.” He offered one of those smiles that screamed “Phantom Thief.” Goro bristled inside.  


“I suppose you’re right,” he answered, setting down his cup. “I should go pick it up, then. Wouldn’t want somebody else in the complex taking it by mistake.” He paid for his coffee and Ren waved him goodbye with a cheery smirk. Goro suppressed an eye roll.  


The subway ride back to his apartment was tense. His leg kept bouncing up and down, and it seemed every other passenger was intent on taking a photo with him or otherwise distracting him. Perhaps the distraction would be more welcome, but he hadn’t lied about the fear of another tenant taking it.  


If anybody,  _ anybody  _ figured out what was in that box, his cover was blown, and all his carefully structured plans would crumble.  


Goro scrambled off the subway, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste. Fortunately, his apartment wasn’t far from the station, so within minutes he was opening the door to the main lobby area. His eyes scanned the mailboxes, finally narrowing on a small box addressed to him. As per requested, the return address lacked a name of the sender.  


He tucked it under his arm, sighing in relief as he boarded the elevator. It was so tempting to open it right then, but what if someone came in? No, best to wait until he was home.  


His fingers shook as he unlocked his apartment, shrugging off his coat and flinging it haphazardly onto the floor. Normally he’d be more careful, but… Was he shaking even more? He couldn’t tell. But the box lay open in front of him, contents held with reverent hands.  


“Finally… finally, I have a complete series!”  


Goro’s inner child was screaming with delight, and he couldn’t help but hug the Featherman Falcon figure to his chest. The original  _ Phoenix Ranger Featherman _ cast figures- all of them were in his possession! He struck the same pose as the figure itself, laughing quietly. Oh, how thankful he was that he was alone- and that Shido had finally removed the cameras from his apartment. His reputation would be shattered if anybody knew that Tokyo’s latest Detective Prince was a closet  _ Featherman _ fanboy.  


He opened his closet and pushed aside his winter clothes. A small shelf, covered with  _ Featherman  _ memorabilia, sat in the corner. Goro carefully rearranged the figures on the top shelf so Falcon would have room. “All together, as any team should be…” he whispered.  


He tried to ignore the jealous pang at the thought of being part of a group


	2. Day 2: Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend Doktor/sugared-stars came up with this idea, so major thanks to her.

Goro trailed behind the rest of the group, pulling the mask off his face carefully. The beak was perhaps the only thing about it that matched the “Crow” moniker, but not all of the Phantom Thieves completely matched their codenames. It was garish, loud, and attracted attention- something perfect for a celebrity, right?

There was something ironic, Goro thought, in having two Personas in the Metaverse and two in the real world. There was Crow, the dramatic and over-the-top Phantom Thief. There was Black Mask, the hitman who stuck to the shadows. There was the Detective Prince, the darling of Tokyo’s fangirls and police. There was Akechi, the cold and calculating underling to Shido.   


And underneath all of that was Goro. Goro, who was still nervous and angry and confused and bitter. The boy who loved mystery novels, sweets, praise, and  _ Featherman  _ in equal measure. He was only 17, but was far too tired with the world. There were so many masks he had to wear, so many expressions he had to hold despite the situation. So many times he could feel them crack but he had to hold his chin up.   


Oddly enough, it was Robin Hood who appeared first, when he first visited the Metaverse. Loki didn’t arrive until later, when he found his sense of justice wasn’t enough to carry out the tasks set before him. He needed to harness the chaos in his soul to deal with Wakaba. 

He remembers holding the helmet for Black Mask, crying in a corner of Mementos, shortly after the shutdown. It mirrored his current situation eerily well.   


Crow and the Detective Prince. Black Mask and Akechi.   


Which was closer to the true Goro?


	3. Day 3: Food, Travel, Fashion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's National Pancake Day when I'm posting this I'm so mad

Akira had laughed when Goro insisted on buying a beret. Maybe it  _ was  _ a bit stereotypical, but the red felt paired well with his green peacoat and brought out his eyes. And Akira stopped complaining once Goro smiled, hair glinting from underneath the hat.  


And Goro had pulled him into an alley to kiss him senseless, but that always shut Akira up.  


Now they were seated inside a cafe, a few blocks away from the Arc de’ Triomphe. Akira grimaced as he took another sip from his coffee. “I know I’m spoiled by Sojiro’s beans, but hearing people praise the French roast this much… kind of a disappointment.”  


Goro hummed, indicating that he was listening. His crepe was delightful and, in a way, quite different than the kind he’d get from a stand back home. “Describe it for me. I might make a post about it.” He snapped another photo for his blog.  


“I don’t know, it almost tastes… charred. There’s a sweetness to it, yeah, but that smokiness is hard to overcome.”  


“But you’ll finish your cup?”

“After how much I paid for it? Yeah, of course I am.” To prove his point, Akira took another sip. It looked to be just as painful as the last.  


Goro put his phone away and took another bite. “Authentic Crepes Suzette… the presentation alone was worth the trip.” He leaned back, savoring the mouthful.  


“Your turn, babe. Describe it.” Akira popped another piece of croissant in his mouth.  


He thought for a moment before saying “the orange is the highlight, naturally, given that it is boiled in orange juice and the peel is used when adding the liquor. However, it’s not overwhelming; the vanilla and caramel flavors accent it nicely. Honestly, I’m more amazed we found a cafe in our budget that served it.”  


Akira nodded, setting his cup down, before reaching over and wiping Goro’s chin. “Sorry… didn’t want a world-famous food blogger to be caught with crepe crumbs on his chin.”  


Goro blushed, ducking his face into his collar. “I’m hardly ‘world-famous,’ Akira…” He sighed, fingers playing with the silverware. “But this trip might just be the tipping point to bring me into the international spotlight. And I’d have you to thank, dear.” He took Akira’s hand, squeezing it lightly.  


“Look, don’t thank me for the fact that you’re working on our honeymoon. It’s almost depressing when I think about it for too long,” Akira countered, voice in a mock whine. Goro laughed, and with the way his ring reflected the light… it was probably the most beautiful Akira had ever seen him.  


“Thank you for putting up with me working, though,” Goro said earnestly. “It means a lot to me that you’ve been so supportive of me while getting my blog off the ground. And with you taking so many part-time jobs-”  


“It’s no different than in high school,” Akira reminded him. “And seeing you so excited about food… it’s refreshing, honestly. You used to be… so closed up.” Goro frowned, cheeks flushed with shame, and Akira squeezed his hand back. “I want you to be happy, Goro. And if that means ordering thin pancakes in Paris, then so be it.”   
  
“ _ Again  _ with the pancakes? Seriously, how long are you going to tease me about that?” It didn’t matter how much Goro kicked him under the table or puffed his cheeks… Goro was happy. And that was all Akira wanted to see. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this canon? Is this an AU? You decide


	4. Day 4: AU, Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Danganronpa AU

Ultimate Detective Goro Akechi sat at his desk, staring at his notebook. He had been keeping track of his classmates, and he was stumped.

_ Ann Takamaki- Ultimate Model _

_ Ryuji Sakamoto- Ultimate Track Runner _ _   
_

_ Yusuke Kitagawa- Ultimate Artist _

_ Makoto Niijima- Ultimate Student Council Member _

_ Futaba Sakura- Ultimate Hacker _

_ Haru Okumura- Ultimate Gardener  _

_ Kasumi Yoshizawa- Ultimate Gymnast _

_ Chihaya Mifune- Ultimate Fortune Teller _

_ Yuuki Mishima- Ultimate Fanboy  _

_ Hifumi Togo- Ultimate Shogi Player   
_

_ Ren Amamiya, Ultimate Barista   
_

It was that last one that gave him pause.   


While not all of his classmates had arrived yet- the rest were due first thing tomorrow morning- Goro was certain Ren was lying. For one, his contacts at the police station had never mentioned an “Ultimate Barista” in his class. Second, he looked far too much like the Ultimate Thief, Akira Kurusu.   


Goro would know, considering he had been assigned Kurusu’s case for the past three months.   


Had he stolen his invitation for Hope’s Peak? Was the management aware there was a criminal in their ranks? What kind of a name was ‘Ren Amiyama’ anyway? It made him sound like a generic protagonist type… but maybe that was the point.   


“Wow, you sure have a lot of theories, Akechi,” a voice said behind him. Goro yelped and jumped, jostling his desk and falling out of his chair. His pen rolled under his chair. “And seeing as what I’m about to do… I guess I could answer your questions.”   


Goro looked up and found himself face-to-face with… a cat. A cartoony cat roughly the size of a child, split down the middle. One side was milky white, the other pitch black. The only spot of color was the red eye on the black side, and the yellow neckerchief. “Wha- I have to be hallucinating…” Goro mumbled to himself.   


“Nope, I’m all real, no hallucinations here!” the cat said cheerfully. “Anyway, you’re absolutely correct, Ren is indeed Akira Kurusu! Guess that’s why you’re the Ultimate Detective… unfortunately, we can’t let that continue.”   


“What are you… what are you talking about?”   


“Ooh, be careful… curiosity killed the cat, after all. Of course, if everything goes to plan, I won’t be doing any killing- that’ll be alllll you guys!” The cat giggled, almost demonically, and Goro paled. What was it talking about? Killing? Ren was indeed his target?

The cat nodded eagerly. “Oh, that’s a great idea! Obviously a detective would be way too OP for a Killing Game, so instead what if we gave you a  _ new  _ talent? Like… Ultimate Assassin?”

Goro blinked a few times. “A Killing… wouldn’t an assassin be equally overpowered?” Wait, what was he talking about? It’s not like he would ever  _ murder  _ anybody.   


“Good point… maybe a mix-and-match, like you’re both at once. Who knows? It’s not like you’re gonna remember. Anyway, Akechi, it was a pleasure talking with you!” The cat laughed again, and Goro’s stomach sunk.   


“Who… are you?”

The cat’s perpetual grin seemed to grow wider. “Why, I’m Monorgana, your headmaster for your Killing School Life. Puhuhuhu…”   


Monorgana’s laugh echoing in his ears, Goro sunk into a world of black. 


	5. Day 5: Palace, Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when it becomes increasingly obvious I've never actually played P5

This is less of a fic and more of a concept for what Goro’s palace would look like. It would be the closest to the actual name, a castle made of a horrible mishmash of Western and Japanese architecture. Inside, the halls would be packed with people- Shadows, feet clicking on stone floors. If one were to stop and smell, they’d pick up the bitter, acridic scent of burnt coffee.   


The first few levels would have weaker Shadows, naturally. They’d be hyper and loud, singing the praises of the lord of the castle. However, if you were to interrogate them, they wouldn’t seem to know anything about said lord. Just vague comments on his intelligence and beauty. These levels would be lighter, almost too bright, like spotlights.   


As you go higher (or maybe lower…), the Shadows morph. These appear older, more diligent. The stone floors lead to offices guarded by samurai. If you look closely, they seem to be wearing badges. They too sprinkle compliments on their lord, but there’s an underlying bitterness to them. Some are blatantly backhanded. Resentment? Envy? Disgust? It’s hard to place the emotion.   


Nearing the lord means fewer enemies, but they’re tougher. Any Shadows speak very little on the lord and if they mention him at all, it’s with pity. Hatred. Long gone are the odes to the lord’s strengths. Here he is a source of mockery, something to be ridiculed. The coffee smell mixes with gunpowder, and those with knowledge on the mafia or yakuza might find the decor familiar.   


Finally, the boss chamber, where the lord awaits. It is- as you might expect- a throne room, but oddly sparsely furnished. The only notable piece of furniture in the windowless room is the throne itself, a hulking piece that towers over everyone. It’s made of iron, cold and unfeeling, and the design on it almost looks like a bald man screaming.   


Sitting there is the lord himself, Shadow Goro. He takes on the appearance of a boy no older than ten, quite possibly younger. He’s dressed in full regalia, but the collar on his cape is a chain wrapped around his neck. This chain is attached to the throne, right on the armrest. It’s almost as if the figure on the throne is keeping him prisoner.   


On his lap is a toy raygun, a replica from  _ Featherman.  _ One of the few gifts his mother ever gave him.   


A fitting treasure for the boy who was forced to age too soon. 


	6. Day 6: (Found) Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had absolutely no ideas for this one so enjoy

“How many do I have to have?”  


“One from each of us. Including Morgana.”  


“How on Earth is a  _ cat-”  
_

“Shut up and let me hug you, you idiot.”  


“...”  


“Alright, who wants to go next?”

“I… still haven’t entirely forgiven you for what you did to my father. But now that I know the truth, I can safely say that this hug is genuine.”  


“Same thing Haru said, more or less. C’mon, you big scrub.”  


“Your survival is truly a work of art, Akechi. And I’m glad that you are finally able to show your true emotions to us. I actually have a sketch-”  


“Oi, move out of the way! Dude, you and I might not get along but- once a thief, always a thief, ya know?”  


“Ryuji’s right, to be honest. Even if you were our enemy at points, we had fun and that’s never going to change.”  


“You saved my sister, really. And for that, I will always be grateful.”  


“Crow, you’re- wait, are you crying? GROUP HUG!”  


“I hate all of you… thank you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can name all the speakers in order, I'll give you my Crow Nenderoid (jk he's mine)


	7. Day 7: Phantom Thief, Detective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROLESWAP AU BABEY

Goro ran down the hall, silently cursing his footsteps. He knew the security guards would be right behind him. And ahead of him. Probably above, as well. Such was life for a thief.   


It was a life he was used to, admittedly. Theft started as a way to survive, as it was for many foster kids and orphans. Too little food from the orphanages or guardians lead to tiny hands whisking away whatever snacks could fit in their pockets. ("_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat..._" How oddly prophetic that old Disney movie turned out to be.) Now Goro was more than able to pay for his groceries. Thievery was just his job, his passion. And he was good at it.   


Of course, being a good thief also means there’s a good detective hot on your trail. And just his luck, Goro’s- or rather Crow’s- detective was the absurdly attractive and far-too familiar Ren Amamiya.

Oh, the irony. If only Ren knew that the young man who worked at the flower shop he lived next door to was also his sworn enemy. It sounds like it came straight from a bad movie for wine moms, but only if they fell in love. And Goro was- he wasn’t in love. He couldn’t be in love. If he was… he shouldn’t be.   


Anyway. Perhaps he should focus on the task at hand, because speak of the devil himself. “Crow, drop the jewels. You turn yourself in and work with us, and we will have no reason to harm you.”   


“Detective, we both know I can’t do that,” Goro answered sweetly, tightening his grip on the bag. “I have a mission to carry out, just as you do.”   


Amamiya cocked his head. “Our missions are at odds, however.” His gun quivered for a second. “Listen, I really don’t want to shoot you, but-”   


“Have you ever wondered what would happen, Detective,” Crow said suddenly, “if one event in the past had changed? If one thing, even an insignificant one, changed, what consequences would there be?”   


Amamiya lowered the gun an inch. “I mean… I guess I might not be a detective.”   


“Exactly! And I might not be a thief! But an event set us on our respective courses, and secured our fate in meeting here. Why, there’s even a chance you could’ve been a thief while I was the detective!”   


The gun dropped some more. “I-I mean, I’d like to think I have enough of a moral backbone not to steal,” Ren squawked.   


Goro sneered from underneath his mask. “As did I, Amamiya. But I was forced to steal to survive. How did that song go? ‘Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to live?’ That’s the justification I- or should I say…” He resisted unlatching the helmet, but Goro smirked nonetheless. “Us?”   


There was a sharp noise as the gun clattered to the ground. “What are- no, I didn’t-”   


“But you did, detective. Tell me, does the name ‘Akira Kurusu’ ring any bells?”   


Two boys, bonded by parents who didn’t want them. Two boys who grew up on Disney VHS tapes and stolen scraps. Two boys who swore to stay partners forever, until one was whisked away to live a privileged life.   


Ren was standing still, jaw flapping up and down, stammering some excuse. Goro ignored him and offered an exaggerated bow. “Until we meet again… Akira.” He dashed towards the window, opened it, and jumped onto the nearby fire escape. As he reached the roof, he thought he heard the detective call out his name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to make something for Free Day tomorrow, but it'll be Twitter-only since it's a video. Thank you all for reading and special thanks to the organizers for arranging this awesome week!

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://n00dl3gal.tumblr.com)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/n00dl3gal)   
[Commission info](https://n00dl3gal.tumblr.com/post/187155394512/writing-commissions-open)   
[Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/noodlegal)


End file.
